nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Funky Kong/quotes
This article is the article listing quotes said by Funky Kong throughout the entire Donkey Kong series. ''Donkey Kong Country'' 'Self Greetings' *''Whoa, Dudes! My name's Funky Kong!'' *''My bodacious Jumbo Barrel can take you to any point on the island!'' *''Most unfortunately, it can only send you to a place you have already been to... which is a complete and total bummer, let me tell you!'' 'To both Kongs' *''Yeah, crucial Kongs! If you feel the need for speed, jump in and like, jet!'' *''You dudes need some lives or something? Jungle Hijinxs is the place for that!'' *''Yo Gorillas! Go see old man Cranky, he can help you out!'' *''Lookin' good, Kongs! Buckle up and blast off, you're outta here!'' *''If you guys see Candy on your travels, tell her I'll give her surfing lessons anytime!'' 'Only DK' *''Fancy a flight, DK Dude? You know the score, hop in and high tail it!'' *''Whoa, Donkey dude! Maybe your little surf buddy's on another level. Go check 'em out!'' 'Only Diddy' *''Yo Diddy cool! Lost the big guy again? Blast off back and see the scene!'' *''Still talking to yourself, huh? Check out the jungle, I'm sure you'll find your buddy!'' ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' 'Story Intro' *''"Wait'til tomorrow, and we will all go."'' 'First meeting' *''"Lookin' good, dudes! I'm Funky the main monkey, and my new Funky's Flights can take you anywhere on Crocodile Isle, provided you've already checked it out of course!"'' *''"Cruise on over to the barrel man, and ride the skies!"'' 'Entering his flights' *''"Jump in my jet n' jive, Clive!"'' *''"Everything is cool guys. You're lookin' ready to ride and catch some clouds!"'' *''"Drop in on the other Kongs, dudes. We're all here to help you guys!"'' *''"All flights cleared, dudes. Choose and cruise!"'' *''"Way cool! Pick a flight and you're outta sight!"'' *''"Wicked! She's all tuned up and ready to go!"'' *''"Awesome playing, Kongs! Go get that K. Rool. He just ain't cool!"'' *''"Pick it and kick it, Kongs! You're A-Okay!"'' 'No coins' *''"Uncool! That's costly cruisin' and you ain't in the picture guys!"'' *''"Tough break, Kongs. She's too cool for you pocket!"'' *''"What a bummer, eh? Try to find a few more tokens, y'know!"'' *''"Sorry, dudes. That one costs more to run than you've got!"'' *''"Not enough, man! I got a new surfboard to pay for!"'' *''"Aw no! Looks like you're gonna need to score some more to tour!"'' 'Paid out' *''"Cool! She's all yours dudes dudes. Catch y'later!"'' 'Leaving his flights' *''"Take it easy, Kongs!"'' *''"Catch y' later, dudes!"'' *''"Check me out again, huh?"'' *''"Remember, Funky's the Monkey!"'' *''"Stay loose, guys!"'' *''"I fly 24 hours y'know!"'' *''"Call again, good buddies!"'' ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! ''Donkey Kong Country animated series * "When ya wanna be there like now, Funky's Flights is the way to go!" * "Too late, lizard lips! The babes went cruisin' with what you're losin' from the second you made the scene!" * flying upside-down "Whoa! Check it out, dudes! Never saw green clouds before... well, maybe once. Hey! Where'd all that water come from?!" * "Like the terminal dude said... I'll be back!" Dialogue :and Bluster are hiding under a mine cart :Funky: Whoa! Maybe the kids have doom-swooped the island! :Bluster: What will we do? :Funky: Only thing we can do. Chill here and wait for the others to give us the 'All Clear' sign. :Bluster: But that could take a long time! :Funky: So, we get to know each other. I'll tell you my middle name if you, like, tell me yours. :Bluster: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! ---- :Cranky: I think I just spotted Eddie! :Funky: I am ready, dude! :Cranky: Not ready! Eddie! :Funky: Not ready yet? Just say when! :Cranky: Isn't there something you can do so we can communicate? :Funky: something on the control panel and the noise stops All right. So, let's communicate. :Cranky: What did you do? :Funky: Turned the engine off. :Cranky: Then... what's holding us up? :Funky: Like... plane starts to fall ...nothin'. ---- :Funky: I got that zombie stuff from a movie I saw on the late, late, late, late show! :Candy: You see? There's no such thing as interplanetary visitor dudes! :Funky: Not ones that turn people into zombies, anyway. The ones I've met have always been real mellow... in an alternate life-form kind of way. ''Donkey Kong 64'' ''DK: King of Swing'' ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Category:Quotes